Bridging the Gap
by aeval
Summary: They started hanging out to distract themselves from everything else. No real spoilers. Set during Senior Year.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I don't know why Quinn/Santana stories keep flowing out of me, but hey... I'm not complaining! Anyway, please read and review!!)

(Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Glee)

They started hanging out as a way to distract themselves. Quinn needed to find something that wasn't a constant reminder of the daughter she gave up and Santana was nursing a broken heart. A few weeks after Quinn gave birth and the Glee club went to Nationals, school ended. Which meant, no educational or extra curricular distractions; no Cheerios, no Glee just an obscene amount of time with ones own thoughts and feelings. Santana laid on her floor in the middle of the afternoon starring at the ceiling, she turned her head when she heard a knock at her door.

"What?" She hollered, the door pushed open and Quinn leaned against the frame holding two plastic cups in her hand. "Quinn?"

"I brought Starbucks." Quinn smiled, entering the room and closing the door behind her. She walked over to Santana and sat on the floor next to her placing the cold icy drink flat on the tan girls exposed abs.

"Sweet." Santana says, propping herself up a bit before taking a sip. "What's up?"

"I'm bored." Quinn sighed, taking a sip of her own drink.

"Finn and Puck finally give up on you?" Santana smirked.

"No, I just wanted to be around someone who was not apart of that situation." She replied, "I'm so fucking tired of them. And Berry, all they want to talk about is the baby and my nipples."

"Your... what?"

"Rachel is like obsessed with my breasts since I had... It's like awkward."

"I bet." Santana replies slightly horrified, but it doesn't stop her eyes from roaming her friends chest. "I don't think I've heard you swear before."

"Yeah. We'll I'm frustrated."

"It's kinda hot."

"Shut up, Lopez."

......

Santana and Quinn started to spend every afternoon together, avoiding the people who they didn't want to see. They mostly kept hold up in Santana house or her backyard lounging by her pool.

"You don't have to keep entertaining me, San. You can go hang with B if you want." Quinn offered one afternoon as she dangled her feet in the water. Santana pushed her hair back as she swam over to the blond.

"Yeah. We're not really speaking right now."

"What?" Quinn asked supposedly. "I thought you guys were close."

"We were, now were not. Things changed" She shrugged, pushing off against the wall stretching backwards into a back stroke. Quinn watched her, her eyes roaming over the Latina's skin that glistened against the dark green of her bikini and the blue of the pool. She was still awkward in her post baby body so dunking her legs was as close as she was getting to the pool.

"What happened."

"Mike." Santana explained, "and Puck, Matt, and probably half the football team."

"She... with all of them?" Quinn asked, her eyebrow raising at the list.

"Those are the ones I know of." Santana stated.

"Wait." Quinn says, "I don't get why that would piss you off."

"Because." Santana sighed moving back over to Quinn. "You were distracted most of the year so I'm not expecting you to have noticed. IkindaLikedHer." Santana say's quickly. Quinn scrunches her face up trying to follow the statement. "I Liked her, Q."

"Oh... Like...OH!" Quinn realizes, "Did you guys..."

"Not really, no." Santana replies, "We kissed allot when we were drinking. But, I thought she liked me... She acted like she did, but when I was honest with her she told me she didn't."

"Sorry, San." Quinn says.

"It's fine. She told me that she was straight and she pretty much has screwed everyone since. So, whatever. I just don't want to deal."

"Still, sucks." the blond says as she cups some water in her in her hands and brings it up to her face relishing the cool feeling.

"Dude. Just come in the pool." Santana exclaims, splashing some water at her. Quinn shakes her head.

"No." She says, her arms wrapping around her centre self consciously. "I don't have a bathing suit."

"Go wear one of mine."

"There is no way I'm wearing yours. Have you seen your body?" Quinn expresses, motioning to the girl. "I'm not subjecting myself to that slap to my body image."

"You used to wear my stuff all the time."

"Before I was pregnant... My body is gross now."

"Quinn, your hot. You always have been." Santana replies, lifting herself out of the pool and grabbing her towel. "It's just me."

"I know. Maybe later. Okay?" Quinn gives in, standing up when Santana walks over to her.

"Movie?" Santana asks as they walk into the house.

A little while later, Santana laid on her bed her eyes glued to the movie playing on the television. Quinn kept moving around, not able to get comfortable.

"Stop flopping around." Santana says, her eyes flickering over to the blond.

"Sorry, I'm just uncomfortable." Quinn replies, Santana simply pulls the blond so her body is leaning on her-own. Quinn laid her head down on the girls chest and tentatively draped her arms over the Latina's waist. Santana smiled and ran her fingers through Quinn's soft hair. The blond's eyes fluttered closed as she breathed in the smell of her friends perfume and subtle thumping of her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

(Thanks for the views! I'm writing like three stories at the same time so i'm sorry if it's a bit short! More updates soon!)

Quinn's eyes flickered open several hours later. She gazed into the dark room before trying to sit up, but she couldn't their was a weight pressed against her body. She and Santana had reversed positions at some point, dark hair was draped across her shoulder and tanned limbs intertwined with pale. Santana's head was cradled in Quinn's neck. The Latina's lips brushed against the blonds neck, causing her to break out on goose bumps and release a deep sigh.

Santana grumbled something inaudibly into vanilla sensed skin, her eyes fluttering open. It took a moment for her to realize the intimate position that they were in, "Sorry." She whispered, rolling away from her friends body. Instantly, a chill ran through Quinn's body.

"It's okay." the blond whispered back, rolling on her side. "Though, I don't think anyone will believe that Santana Lopez is a cuddly sleeper."

"Shut it." She smiled sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and sat up and looked over at the clock. "It's 3:45-am. Are you parents going to worry?"

"No." Quinn replied quickly, "They pretty much could care less about anything I do now. It's more of a formality that they let me come back."

"That sucks." Santana says, pulling her dark hair back a messy bun. "Are they at least speaking to you?"

"Kind of. My father doesn't even look at me..." Quinn sighs, "He acts like I don't exist. He comes home and if I'm out in his sight he goes into his office and doesn't come out until he's sure I'm away. If they have company over, I'm not welcome. My mother on the other hand pretends none of this ever happened. She keeps telling me I need to loose weight and that no one will ever love me."

"Fuck." Santana grumbles, "They suck. I can't even imagine that."

"It's not too much different then how it was before; except instead of thinking I'm perfect and untouchable they think I'm damaged and untouchable."

"Well, you are better than them."

"Maybe."

Since the the night in which Quinn woke up with Santana in her arms, she has felt empty whenever she was on her own; Like something was missing. Quinn closed her book and sat it on her bedside table. She picked up her cellphone and her eyes scan her text inbox.

"_Come outside, now!" _Santana had wrote, She smiled and slid off her bed and looked out her window seeing Santana leaning against her car. She quickly grabbed her backpack throwing items she might need for the day into it and slipped on her sandals. Closing her bedroom door quietly, she slipped through the hall.

"Where are you going?" Judy Fabric questioned, looking up from her magazine.

"I'm going with Santana to our friends Cabin on the lake." Quinn stated, nervously pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Oh." Judy replied, "Who's cabin?"

"Kurt Hummel." Quinn replied.

"Try not to do anything else to disappoint your father, Quinn." Judy sighed, going back to looking at her magazine. Quinn narrowed her eyes and silently leaned over and grabbed the fifty dollar bill out of her mothers purse before walking out to Santana's car. Santana smiled, when she saw the blond. Her eyes flickering over the girl, she was wearing a pale yellow sun-dress and her hair was pulled back into a braid.

"You look lovely." Santana smiled, Quinn started to laugh as she got closer to Santana.

"And you look like a before picture for playboy." She smiled appreciatively. Santana wore short denim cut-offs, that were unbuttoned at the waist and pulled down to show the fabric of her red bikini. Over top of the halter was a thin wife beater. She had her aviators covering her eyes and her hair left loose.

"I aim to please." Santana joked, as she opened the car door for Quinn. She walked and jumped into the drivers seat. "A weekend with half the glee club... this should be.."

"Heinous?" Quinn quipped, tiling her head to look at the Latina.

"Pretty much." Santana replied, "Okay, so you are going to give me the heads up when you want me to kick the guy's asses right?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure you are not leaving me alone all weekend."

"Well, I wasn't planning on it. First of all, were at a cabin alone... Puck's gonna be booze and I'm not leaving you alone with him when he's drunk. Also... I'm so not dealing with drunk Brittany."

"So, good then. We have each-other's backs."

"Always." Santana replied, turning onto the highway.


	3. Chapter 3

They pulled into Kurt's cabin's driveway late in the afternoon, after driving for three hours blasting music and singing. Santana looked around once they parked, checking the cars in the lot.

"Man. Everyone's here." She sighed, pulling her keys out of her ignition.

"Yeah." Quinn sighed, looking over to her friend. "I shouldn't have come. Everyone still hates me."

Santana leans over and takes Quinn's hand, "They suck. They didn't have to deal with everything you did. Puck just wants to get in your pants and Finn's ego just hurts. He'll be all over Rachel by the end of the weekend. Don't worry, Q. I got your back." Quinn smiled, and pulled her hand away.

"Come on." Quinn smiled, as she pushed open the car door grabbing her backpack out of the back. Santana did the same, pressing the lock on her door before walking up to the house next to Quinn.

"Hey Guys!" Kurt exclaimed, as he pulled Quinn into a hug and smiling at Santana. "I'm so glad you guys decided to come!"

"Thanks for inviting us." Quinn said graciously, as she followed the small boy into the house. The music was playing loudly and they could hear their club mates laughing. "Who's all here?"

"Pretty much everyone, except Artie and Tina are off looking at colleges or something with his parents." Kurt smiles, "Are you two okay with sharing a couch bed?" Santana looks over at Quinn who blushes a little bit.

"Yeah, no prob." Santana replies, as they turn into the main room. Rachel was sitting on the edge of Finn's chair laughing at whatever he was saying, Puck was sitting on the floor across from them with a can of beer firmly grasped in his hand. Mercedes was standing with Brittany while they watched Mike and Matt dance to the music.

"Hey!" Mercedes exclaimed as the girls walked into the room, Puck and Finn's heads automatically turned to look at the blond. Rachel pouted dejectedly when Finn lost interest mid-sentence.

"Hey." Quinn said, and Santana nodded avoiding the gaze coming from her former best friend.

"Come on, Quinn. One drink." Puck pressured her as he thrust the bottled toward her. Quinn rolled her eyes, finally accepting the bottle from his hand and walking back over to sit with Mercedes on the porch.

"It's beautiful here, Kurt." Quinn complimented, glancing out toward the lake and the bonfire that the boys (and Santana) had built.

"I know." Kurt smiled, "We used to come here allot more when I was little, but it's nice to have some friends here." he takes a sip of his wine cooler.

Quinn gazes out on the water, making out the shapes of her friends sitting closer to the fire. "Lets go down there." She suggested, they walked down and joined the rest of the kids at the fire. Quinn looked for an open seat on the logs they rolled over and the only free one's were on the other side of Finn or next to Santana. She quickly snagged the seat next to the latina smiling as she sat down. Santana took a swig from her beer and smiled back.

"This is lame." Puck exclaims.

"Just because it's not like one of your football parties where everyone is partaking in sexual depravity; does not make it boring." Rachel chirped as she leaned further into Finn.

"I'm just saying'." Puck said, "We could do with a little scandal."

"Like what?" Mercedes questioned, "end up playing some dumb ass game and doing stupid shit?"

"Dude we should totally play truth or dare!" Matt exclaimed, hi-fiving Mike in the process.

a chorus of 'that's lame!' rang out from the girls. Puck opened the cooler and handed out fresh drinks as the guys persuaded the girls to play.

"Fine whatever." Santana sighed, the last hold out of the girls.

"Sweet." Mike smiled, looking around the circle. "Puck... Truth or dare!"

"I'm a bad-ass dude, dare." Puck smirked, with a sense of self worth. Mike smiled deviously.

"Kiss Kurt." He said simply.

"Oh SHAP!" Mercedes exclaimed, looking over at Pucks shocked face, "Startin' out right!"

"You wanted to play, idiot. What did you think would happen!" Santana smiled as she looked over at Kurt and winked, causing him to blush more.

"I can't kiss a dude." Puck stammered.

"Didn't you one say, 'your a stud. anything you do was cool?" Finn joked, "Just kiss him."

Puck grumbled, and stood up walking over to Kurt and quickly brushing his lips against the smaller boys. Kurt quickly grabbed his t-shirt and kissed him properly before pushing him away.

"What?" Kurt asked, shrugging. "You were going to make him do it again, so I thought might as well get it over with so I don't have to kiss him again!"

"Good point." Mike agreed, nodding.

"My turn?" Puck asked, after washing his mouth out with beer. "Mercedes? Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"How far do you let Matt get?"

Matt blushed, they had been going out for about a month and a half now. Mercedes raised her eye brow and looked over at her shy boyfriend and simply stated, "As far as he wants."

"Damn." Puck smirked, not expecting that answer.

"Rachel. Truth or dare."

"I guess since I don't want to have the ridicule of partaking in a juvenile act, I'll take truth."

"Which of the girls in glee do you think is hottest?"

Rachel glanced around the circle, "Well, everyone is attractive in their own ways; like Mercedes you are beautiful and secure, Tina is adorable in her own way, Quinn is very pretty and Brittany has an impeccable body, but I think Santana is the most attractive."

Santana's head shot up from stick she was poking in the fire. "Huh?"

"I think that you have the attitude to back up your hotness."

"Um... thanks?" Santana replied, shrugging. "Shit, it's my turn." She looked around the group. "Whatever, Finn. Pick."

"Dare?" He stammers, looking over at Rachel.

"Run around the house naked." She said simply, and he did.

After several rounds (and several more beers), Mercedes had done an impression of Beyonce, Kurt had admitted to having reserved attraction to a few girls, Puck had peed on the fire, Brittany admitted to thinking about being a stripper if dancing doesn't pan out, Finn had kissed Mike, Quinn had admitted to masturbation while she was president of the celibacy club, and Rachel had given Finn a lap dance.

"Santana." Puck finally remembered the darker girl was their.

"Yo?" She asked, drinking her beer and leaning back. Her arm was flush against Quinn's.

"Make out with Liza over there." Puck suggests, Santana looks over at Kurt who raises his perfectly maintained eyebrow.

"Really?" She replies, looking over at Puck. "You just want me to kiss him because he's girl pretty."

"You can make out with a girl too, if you'd prefer." He smiled, leering over at Brittany. "Not like you haven't when you get drunk before."

"Shut up, Puck." She curses before walking over to Kurt and pulling him into a surprisingly intimate kiss. She reaches up and cups his cheek before pulling away, giving him a wink before turning and giving Puck the bitch-face. "He's a better kisser than you, Puck." Quinn stifles a laugh as she leans into Santana for warmth when she sits back down.

"Whatever." he mumbles, "You should kiss Brittany now." Santana's eyes got wide, and she tensed. Yes, she was over whatever feelings she had for Brittany; but, for certain kissing her was the last thing she wanted to do.

"You had your turn, Puck." Quinn steps in, "It's Santana's turn to choose someone." Santana looked at the blond at her side and gave her a look that said thank you, before turning back to the group.

As it got later, the air became colder and colder. Mercedes and Mike went in the house first, quickly followed by Kurt. Finn passed out about half an hour prior to Puck on the bench; Needing a break from the amorous fondling that Brittany has a tendency to engage in, Santana walked closer to the water.

"You okay?" Quinn asked, as she walked closer to the picnic table that the Latina was sitting on.

"Yeah." She replied, sliding over for Quinn to sit. "I hate that game."

"Me too."

"It's so junior high, like honestly. I don't need to know every detail about everyone's lives. For sure I didn't need to know Berry thinks I'm hot." Santana shivered in disgust, before laughing slightly.

"Well, she's not wrong." Quinn whispered, turning her head to look at Santana. "You are very beautiful." Quinn's hand traced Santana's cheek, her thumb swiping over her cheekbones.

"Quinn." Santana sighed, her body tingling.

"What." she whispered back, her lips moving closer to Santana's.

"You're drunk."

"I'm not." Hazel eyes locked with dark ones, lips centimetres apart...


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry it's been longer then normal for me to update! I still don't own anything and Glee is not mine.)

"Quinn?" Santana remarked, after their lips separated, The kiss was brief and tentative, lips barely pressed against one another.

"Yes?" Quinn smirks, her hand gently twirling the ends of Santana's hair.

"This is probably a really bad idea." She whispered, her hand resting on the blonds thigh. Her eyes flickering and fixating on pale pink lips, before leaning in and brushing hers against them. Quinn smiled into the kiss, threading her fingers through silky black hair pulling the other girl closer. Santana tentatively ran her tongue against the seam of Quinn's mouth sighing when she was granted access. The kiss was gentle and teasing, Santana's arms encircled the blonds waist her hands settling on the edge of her shirt. Quinn whimpered into the kiss when the Latina ran her teeth over her bottom lip and gently pulled it into her mouth. After a few minutes she pulled away, both girls breathing heavily. Quinn rested her forehead against Santana's;

"We should go inside." Quinn whispered, pulling away and taking the darker girls hand. They walked into the cabin and stepped over the bodies passed out on the floor and other furniture and ducked into the room that they were sleeping in. Santana pulled out the futon as Quinn went and brushed her teeth, she smiled as she saw Kurt sleeping over in the corner on a air mattress. Quinn came back into the room and changed while Santana went into the bathroom, when she came back in Quinn was already lying down and Santana timidly slid onto the mattress keeping a respectable distance from the blond.

"Santana." Quinn whispered, rolling onto her side so she could look at her, "Come here." Santana smiled and slid closer to the blond, her hand automatically rested on her hip. "Don't be weird okay?" Quinn pleaded, she had too many weird and awkward relationships happening right now, "I can't take loosing someone else."

"I promise." Santana comforted her, she leaned in and kissed her for the third time that night. Her lips eagerly accepted the blonds tongue sighing softly when she felt the other girl shiver. While they were kissing Santana's hand pushed under the soft fabric of Quinn's tank top; Quinn froze and pulled away quickly. "What? I'm sorry." Santana whispered breathless.

"I can't" Quinn replied, gently pushing the Latina's hand out from under her shirt.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Santana said, a little confused but wanting to respect her friend.

"It's okay." The blond replied, her hands pushing Santana's hair behind her ears. "I just can't right now."

"Okay." Santana said, curling her body around the blonds and interlocking their fingers. "Is this okay?"

"Yes." Quinn smiled, kissing her gently. "Go to sleep."

Santana woke up the following morning with her arms still wrapped around Quinn. She smiled and pressed her lips against the sleeping girls neck before she rolled off the futon and out into the living room.

"Hey," a voice called from the kitchen. Santana stopped and turn to see who was talking to her.

"Hey, B." Santana replied, walking into the kitchen and leaned against the fridge a good distance from the blond who was sitting on the counter. "What's up?"

"I'm avoiding Mike." The blond pouted, swinging her legs.

"Why." Santana asks as she grabs a water bottle.

"Because." She pouts, "He got mad at me last night."

"Well, you did get really drunk." Santana explains; when Brittany drinks she had even less control of her actions then when she's sober. The last three time she had been drunk she had cheated on Mike with random football players or sometimes Santana.

"Still, he shouldn't be mad at me."

"What happened?"

"I woke up next to Puck."

"Seriously, Britt?" Santana rolled her eyes, "Please tell me that you didn't."

"I didn't, but he doesn't believe me."

"Just don't sleep with Puck." Santana replies, walking back into the room where she had slept. She grabs her backpack and changes quickly into a purple bikini with a pair of shorts. She was just about to pull her tank top on when Quinn spoke.

"You look good." She rasped, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Thank you." Santana blushed, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Get up and come to the lake with me."

"I don't want to swim." Quinn said, sitting up.

"Seriously? It's like a million degrees."

"I'm not comfortable." Quinn replied, getting off the bed. "I'll come down with you, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Let me chance." Quinn grabbed her bag and slipped into the bathroom. Quinn pulled the bathing suit out of her bag. She sighed, looking at the one piece that prior to this year she would have never been caught wearing and pulled it on, then slipped a light blue dress over it. She walked out to the beach stopping when she saw the Latina sitting in the sand. She walked over and sat down next to her.

"So." Quinn started, tilting her head to gaze at the girl. "About last night."

Santana sighed, and looked down at her hands in the sand. This was it, she thought. The let down, it happened with Brittany and she's not sure if she could take another rejection.

"It's cool." Santana replied, not looking at the blond. "It never happened."

"Wait...What?" Quinn exclaimed, she quickly turned to look at the other girl. "No!"

Santana cocked her head in confusion, "What? I'm confused?"

"I wanted to talk to you about last night because, I like what happened."

"Really?" Santana smiled ear to ear. "I thought that."

"I know." Quinn smiled back, taking the darker girls hand. "I wanted to make sure you were okay, you know with it."

"Yeah." She placed a kiss on the top of Quinn's hand. "I am. Are you? I mean, like you didn't want me to touch you."

"That has nothing to do with you." The blond admitted, "I'm just shy about my body."

"You've never been self conscious."

"Well. I had a baby." She sighed, "I hate how I look. I mean like I lost the weight I gained, but like I still don't feel right."

"You are beautiful, Quinn."

"Yeah, right. My stomach is still weird looking, and my boobs won't stop being huge." She motions to her chest, which Santana's eyes land on.

"I don't mind." She smirks, moving her hand to trace against the other girls fair collarbone. "You're beautiful." She kisses her lips lightly, "But, I understand and don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Thank you." Quinn smiles, "I want to know if you'd like to, I don't know, maybe try being more than friends?"

Santana smiled, and wrapped her arms around her allowing her lips to graze against her neck. "I'd love too."


	5. Chapter 5

(**a/n: Thanks again for the reviews! I don't own anything)**

They sat on the beach for what felt like forever, basking in the sun and each-others company. Quinn turned to Santana and pressed her lips gently against her neck; enjoying the fact that the tanned girls pulse quickened under her lips.

"Oh gosh!" A voice stammered from behind them, Quinn quickly pulled away and they turned to see a red-faced Rachel. "I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was out here." She stated, her eyes shifting from girl to girl.

"It's fine, Berry." Quinn replies, much to the relief of Santana keeps their fingers laced together. "We were going to go inside anyway." She says as she starts standing up, pulling Santana behind her leaving a very stunned girl in their wake. They climb back up to the cottage, noticing that everyone is awake and nursing a hangover.

"Lopez." Puck says as they re-enter the house. "How do you not have a hangover? You drank the same amount as me and Finn."

"I'm better at it than you?" She smirks, her arm pressed up against Quinn's. "We actually have to jet, I told my mom I'd be back today."

"That sucks. Quinn you wanna stay? I can take you back when we all leave." Puck leers, Santana pulls Quinn back into the bedroom before he could say anything more. She pressed her up against the back of the door as soon as they entered. Santana crashed their lips together, teasing her with her tongue.

"We should keep him around." Quinn gasps when Santana moves down to her neck. A soft why is mumbled against her skin, "Because, he makes you jealous and it's pretty hot." Santana pulled away and smirked capturing her lips once more before pulling away.

"We should go." Santana smiled, grabbing both their bags and escorting the blond out of the room. "Thanks for having us, Kurt." Santana called, as Quinn went over and kissed his cheek.

"It was fun." He smiled, his eyes grazing over the girls swollen lips before looking over the blond to the blushing Latina. "I knew it." He smiled, pulling the blond into a hug causing her to laugh. "Go have fun."

Santana smiled and grabbed Quinn's hand as they walked out to the car. They slid in and Santana automatically grabbed Quinn's hand lacing their fingers together for the rest of the drive.

()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A few hours later, Santana pulled into Quinn's driveway and threw the car in park. She turned to the blond giving her a slight smile.

"Do you want to come it?" Quinn asks, noticing the lack of cars in her driveway. "No one's home."

"Sure." Santana replied, getting out of the car and walking up to the house behind Quinn. She unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Mom?" Quinn yelled, receiving a resounding no answer before she smiles wickedly and grabs Santana's hand pulling her into her bedroom. Once inside, Santana was quickly pressed up against the back of the door. Santana wrapped her arms around the blonds neck pulling her closer, she moaned slightly when she felt Quinn's cool hands against her rapidly heating skin. Pushing her back, Santana moved them to the bed and laid Quinn down and sat astride her hips. Quinn smiled, tugging on black hair to bring her level to her lips and gently rolled her hips.

"God." Santana whimpered as the blonds thigh rubbed against her. She repeated the same action to the girl writhing beneath her as her lips traced up and down the paler girls throat. Santana ran her teeth over the girls pulse point causing Quinn's breath to catch.

"I like that." Quinn whispered, her hands running up and down the girls sides landing on her waist. Santana repeated the action, sucking gently as she marked the other girl. Santana pulled back rolling off her, "Why'd you stop?"

"Because." Santana said, taking the blonds hand. "If I don't stop now, I won't be able to and I think we should go slow." Quinn blinked a few times and starred at Santana. "What?"

"I never though I'd hear those words come from you." Quinn smirked, running her free hand into Santana's thick black hair.

"Shut up." Santana joked, kissing her again before pulling away. "By the way, you might want to wear something with a collar for a few days." Quinn's eyes flew open and her hand went to the mark that the Latina has made on her skin.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure." Santana joked, sitting up when she heard the front door open. "Some one is home." Quinn looked over at the clock and rolled her eyes.

"My mother." She rolled off the bed and threw a sweater

Quinn walked out into the living room, closely trailed by Santana.

"Hello, Mom." Quinn says, as she observes her mother in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Quinn." Judy replies, turning and seeing Santana with her daughter, "Ms. Lopez, looking modest as usual." She snipes, Santana is taken aback.

"Mother, we just came from the beach." Quinn replies with an impressive amount of snark.

"That makes it okay to walk around half dressed?" Judy replied, her voice laced with a saccharine quality. Quinn moves to fight with her, but Santana placed her hand on the small of he girls back where Judy can't see.

"You're right, Mrs. Fabray. I was just heading home and wanted to drop Quinn off." Santana said stoically, "I'll see you later, Quinn." Santana smiles, before walking to the front door. She closes it behind her and walks out to her car quickly followed by Quinn.

"San!" Quinn exclaimed, as she ran out behind her. "Hey, I'm sorry about her."

"It's cool, babe." Santana said, leaning against the car. "Why are you smiling?"

"You called me 'babe'." Quinn blushed, her hair curating her face.

"I did." She smiled, "If we weren't in public I'd kiss you, but you're in-front of your crazy religious parents house and that's probably not a good idea."

"Probably not." She replied, smiling at the darker girl.

"You wanna come over for dinner tonight?" Santana asked shyly, scuffing her shoes against the cement.

"In what capacity?"

"As my girlfriend."

"Then, yes." Quinn smiles, pulling Santana into a hug and kissing her on the neck quickly before pulling away. "At six?" Santana nod's as she gets into her car.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything, more or less Santana owned in regards to clothing was strewn on her bed. She frantically searched through her wardrobe trying to find something to wear.

"Still looking?" Santana's sister questioned, she was leaning against the door-frame with a smirk on her face. "I'm sure she'll like whatever you wear."

"You're finding this funny aren't you?" Santana replied, rolling her eyes. She walked over to her bed and sat down with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" Sylvia asks, sitting down next to her little sister. "San?"

"I don't know if I can do this." She sighed, looking down at the floor.

"Why?" Sylvia questioned, "It's not like Dad's here to freak out at you."

Santana let out an awkward laugh; Their father had bailed when Santana was little and their mother had died a few years back. Sylvia was her half sister, but they were close; When the girls mother died, Sylvia quickly took custody of the then 13 year old. She was 28 and married to a fantastic guy, Jason, who adored Santana. They were the only family the young Latina had; they accepted her for everything she was and expected nothing from her other than keeping good grades and baby-sitting their son once in a while. "San. What's wrong?"

"I'm scared of fucking up with her." Santana admitted, her eyes welling up with tears. "She's already been through so much."

"You really like her, huh?" Sylvia smiled, pulling the girl into a hug. Santana nodded into her chest. "Then throw on whatever you feel good in and she'll love it." Santana nodded and walked back over to her pile of clothing, grabbing out a pair of skinny jeans and a purple tank top.

"Thanks, sis." Santana smiled, as her sister walked to the door and smiled back at her before leaving. Santana got dressed quickly and touched up her make-up before heading down into the kitchen. When she hit the landing, her legs were engulfed by the arms of her three year old nephew.

"Hola, Miguelito." Santana smiled, crouching down to pick up the boy. He giggled and cuddled into his aunt's arms. Santana carried the boy into the kitchen, basking in the aroma of whatever her brother in law was cooking.

"Oh my god, that smells amazing." Santana exclaimed, hiking the boy up on her hip.

"Thank you!" He smiles, looking up from the sauté pan he was looking at. "When's she coming?" He asks, right as the doorbell rings. Santana smiles broadly and turns to head to the door.

"Now?" She shouts, as she walks to the door. She pulls it open and her breath catches in her throat. Quinn was wearing a light blue and black plaid dress and her hair was in loose curls that framed her face. "Wow. Hi." Santana stuttered, once she finally got a grip.

"Hey." Quinn said, walking inside the house. "Who's this?" She smiled, tracing the little boy's cheek.

"This is Miguel." Santana smiled, "My nephew. You look amazing by the way." Santana leaned in and kissed the blonds cheek.

"Thank you." She blushed, they walked into the living room. "I don't think I've ever been here."

"I don't think so ether. We've only lived in this house for like a year, but I don't think you were at my old one ever."

"We usually hung out at mine or B's house." Quinn remembered, leaning against the couch in-front of Santana. The little boy in her girlfriends arms was struggling and babbling at the girl when Sylvia came down the stairs.

"Miguelito!" The older latina exclaimed, taking the boy from her sisters arms. "You are being loud today! You must be Quinn." She smiled at the blond girl. "I've heard allot about you." Santana shot her sister a look.

"No she hasn't" Santana interjected, blushing a little bit.

"It's lovely to meet you." Quinn smiled, taking Santana's hand. "Thank you for having me over."

"It's our pleasure!" Sylvia exclaimed, before turning her attention back to the fussing toddler. "Dinner is going to be ready in like an hour." Santana nodded, before pulling the blond up the stairs with her. She pushed open her bedroom door and walked in behind Quinn.

"So this is your room?" Quinn smiled, looking around and taking in the dark green walls lined with pictures. Santana was always really private, since her mother died she hadn't really had anyone over to her house. She watched as the blond carefully examined the personal effects in the room, almost gasping when she saw the back wall was one large book/music shelf. "Wow." She gaped, her fingers brushing over some of the titles and bindings before looking at the extensive record collection. "I never realized that you liked music so much."

"I don't really talk about it much, but yeah. My mother was a singer."

"Really?" Quinn asked, turning back around to face the Latina.

"Mmhum. She used to sing at jazz bars in New York." Santana smiled, pointing her finger at photo of what looked like her mother and a band onstage. "When we moved here, she stopped; but like her entire family was into music so I kinda got all the records."

"That's so cool." Quinn smiled, moving to sit on the brown bedspread. Santana moved to stand in-front of the girl. "So, I take it your sister knows about us?" Santana nodded, "She's all right with it?"

"For-sure, She's the first person I told. She's been really supportive of me and everything." She said running her fingers through the blonds hair.

"When did you know?" Quinn asked quietly, looking up at the girl.

"When did I know what?"

"That you liked girls... that you liked me?"

Santana stood for a moment in thought, "I've known I like girls since I was eight." She exclaimed, "But, I'm Catholic much like you; so I ignored it. I dated guys until I realized that my feelings wouldn't go away. So, then I didn't date anyone. I wanted to fit in, so I lied to myself and told myself that I would just stay single. Until, I realized that I was attracted to someone."

"Brittany?" Quinn cringed, Santana let out a small laugh before she leaned down and kissed the pouting girl.

"No..." She kissed her again, "You. You were the first person I admitted to having a crush on."

"When?" She asked confused.

"Freshmen year. When we joined Cheerios..." Santana smiled, "But, then you dated Finn and the rest of the stuff happened so I ignored it. I ended up liking Brittany, mostly because she paid attention to me, she was touchy and loving and I misunderstood the sentiment." Santana smiled, moving down to sit astride her girlfriends hips. She wrapped her arms around the blond girls neck, sliding her fingers through silky hair.

"I liked you too." Quinn whispered, her arms sliding around the tanned girls waist. Santana pulled back and raised her eyebrows. "Yeah. And no I'm not just saying that."

"I'm confused." Santana said, looking into hazel eyes.

"So was I." Quinn smiled, her thumbs drawing circles on soft skin. "I thought you were beautiful the first time we met. My breath literally caught in my throat and I felt nervous around someone for the first time. We became friends and joined cheerios; and I much like you have always been told that being attracted to someone of the same gender was wrong... So, I dated Finn." She shrugged, pressing her lips against the Latina's collarbone. "Then I slept with Puck... which we all know went horribly wrong."

"Yeah. Sexual downfall." Santana smiles, "It didn't go horribly wrong; We'd never be together if that never happened. Plus, you made that couple very happy."

"I know." Quinn sighed, "I still totally wasted my virginity on Puck."

"Right!" Santana giggles, "He's not really good."

"I know!" Quinn exclaims, "But, I guess I really don't have anything to compare it too."

Santana stopped, and cocked her head to the side. "Really."

"You're surprised?" Quinn replied, when Santana nodded her head she smiled. "Well, many have tried." She leaned in and kissed under the other girls ear.

"Is there a secret?" Santana whispered as her lips grazed Quinn's neck.

"Maybe." Quinn teased, running her nails against the waistband of the other girls jeans. The blond brushed her lips against the latina's, gently swiping her tongue against the silky smooth skin. She teasingly explored her mouth, coaxing whimpers and soft sighs out of the other girl. Santana pulled the blonds lip between her teeth, gently worrying it and laving her tongue over it. She stroked her hands down the blonds sides and along the exposed skin of her arms causing her to break out in goose-bumps. Santana pulled her lips away and moved to kiss down her neck, she ran her teeth over the pale girl's pulse-point causing her to gasp.

"Santana." Quinn moaned into the silent room, her hands moving farther up the back of the girls black tank top and raking her nails back down. "God."

"San... Quinn." Sylvia hollered from the mainfloor, "Dinner is in five."

Santana pulled away, smiling slyly at the girl under her. She kissed her lips once more before rolling off and onto the bed.

"Her timing sucks." Santana groaned, her hand resting on her heaving chest.

"I know." Quinn panted, laying down next to her girlfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Quick little family interlude. The next chapter will be longer and dive deeper into Quinn. Thanks again for reading)

Santana and Quinn managed to pull away from each-other for enough time to make themselves presentable before heading down to the dining room for dinner.

"Hey." Santana stated as she walked into the kitchen. "Jason, this is Quinn. Quinn, my brother-in-law Jason." Quinn smiled sweetly and shook his hand.

"Can I help with anything?" Quinn asked, Jason shook his head.

"You're our guest." Jason smiled, "Santana on the other hand, you can set the table." Santana arched her eyebrow and scowled before grabbing the plates. Quinn chuckled watching the girl set the table, little did she know her girlfriends sister was watching her as she watched Santana. Santana re-entered the room, her eyes narrowing when she noticed Sylvia watching Quinn. Jason winked at his wife before ladling pasta into a serving dish.

"I'm going to get the baby." Sylvia states, walking out of the room to find her son. Santana stood next to Quinn and smiled softly, before carrying the serving dish to the table. Quinn carried the salad and placed it on the table as Sylvia strapped Miguel into his booster seat. Santana held out a chair for Quinn who giggled slightly before she sat down, the Latina leaned down and kissed the blonds cheek before she sat down next to her. The rest of the family sat down at the table with them and they continued to eat and her sister shared several embarrassing stories about Santana that only further enamoured the blond to her.

"Okay. So are we done exposing my flaws?" Santana asked, obviously annoyed at her sisters antics.

"Not even close, Mija." Sylvia smiled, watching the way Quinn was admiring her sister. "But, for now... I guess we can let up. Plus, kiddo over here needs to head to bed." She motioned to the sleepy toddler.

"That was amazing, thank you." Quinn said politely, as she helped clear the table while Santana and Sylvia wrestled with the child. "We didn't really get a change to talk between the sisterly jabbing; What do you do?"

"I'm actually a lawyer." He replied, rinsing off the dishes before putting them into the dishwasher. "What are you thinking about after you finish school?"

"I don't know." She replied, "I've applied to some school's but like I'm not sure. I everyone got last year to think about what they wanted to do for college, but I had other things going on." She sighed, looking up and seeing his confused face. "Do you not know?"

"Know what?" He asked, looking at the young girls confusion. "probably not any of my business." He replied thinking it impolite to ask the girl to bare her soul the first time they meet. She nodded and they silently cleared off the counter when Santana came back into the kitchen.

"Jay." She said, "you are wanted as reinforcements. Your son is going insane up their."

"He's always my son when he's going crazy." He mumbles, leaving the kitchen and heading up the stairs. Santana moved closer to the girl and kissed her quickly.

"Their not too bad, right?" Santana asked, trying to read Quinn's expression.

"They are lovely." Quinn responded, closing the dishwasher. "They really care about you, San."

"They're pretty cool." The latina beamed, "So, can you stay for a bit? Or do you have to get home by a certain time?"

"I'm good." Quinn replies, allowing the girl to take her by the hand back up into her bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Santana smiled as the closed her bedroom door. She watched the blond move over towards the bed and sit on the edge.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Santana suggested, trying to keep her mind off ravishing the girl, Quinn nods. "What do you want to watch."

"What do you have?" Quinn asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I have tons of Disney movies, harry potters, avatar, depressing international films, bollywood."

"You like Bollywood?" the blond raised her eyebrow.

"Yes." Santana stated simply, "How about Tomb Raider?"

"Done." Quinn smiles. Santana threw the DVD in and pressed play, she dimmed her bedroom lights before returning to the bed and sliding back against the wall. After a few minutes, Quinn shifted and moved to sit in-between Santana's legs. The Latina leaned down and nuzzled into the blonds neck, inhaling the girls scent, a mixture of vanilla and strawberries. Santana wrapped her arms around the girl and held her firmly, while her thumbs traced small circles against the fabric of Quinn's dress. From the moment she moved, Quinn's skin had been on fire. Every move the girl behind her made caused her body to buzz and her attention span to greatly shrink.

"I can't focus when you do that." Quinn said breathily; Santana's hands stopped for a moment before she leaned down and breathed into her ear.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Santana husked, her lips grazing the soft skin of the blonds lobe.

"No." Quinn gasped, as her eyes rolled back into her head at the feeling of lips behind her ear. Santana smirked and her hands continued exploring the girls core; she tested her boundaries bringing one of her hand up to cup the blonds breast through the dress. Quinn whimpered and turned her head to capture Santana's lips in a searing kiss. Somehow, Quinn turned around and ended up lying beneath the Latina. She arched up, her lips tracing up and down tanned skin before settling on the girls pulse point and sucking lightly.

"God." Santana groaned, her hands threading through blond hair. She ran her hands down to Quinn's thighs and pushed up the dress so she could feel soft pale skin against her own. Quinn tensed for a moment as her dress moved up her thighs, Santana felt the muscles of the girls legs tighten. "Quinn?" She breathed, searching for the girls eyes and moving her hands to a more neutral zone.

"It's okay." Quinn said shakily.

"No, it's not." Santana assured her, she kissed the girl lightly. "I'm sorry. I'm not going to push you... You know that right?"

"Yeah." Quinn smiled, turning so Santana could spoon her from behind. The latina kissed the base of the girls neck before nestling her head in the crook. "I thought I was ready. I mean, god. I want to be with you..."

"But, your body reacted. It's okay. I'll wait for you." Santana smiled, "Watch the movie." She pulled the blanket over them and laced their fingers together.


	9. Chapter 9

(Sorry it's super short, but I wanted to get something out.)

Quinn fell asleep part way through the movie, Santana extradated herself from the sleeping blonde and crept out into the living room. Slyvia and jason were watching televiston when she walked in.

"Can Quinn sleep over?" Santana asked, as she plopped down into the chair.

"Um..." Slyvia hesitated.

"She fell asleep while we were watching a movie and I don't want to wake her up. Trust me, nothing taudry is going to happen."

"You're 17. All you know is taudry." Sylvia joked, "I mean yeah. She can sleep over, do you need to call her parents?"

"They won't care."

"I'm sure they will worry, San." Jason says, trying to read the young girl's face.

"Really. They won't. They pretend she doens't exist."

"Why."

"She didn't live with them for most of last year; they kicked her out and just recently let her move back in."

"Why was she kicked out?" Jason asked, flashing back to his conversation earlier in the kitchen with the blonde.

"She was preaganut." Santana admited, "and her parents are crazy religious. Like mom and dad were. She made a stupid mistake and her parents turned their backs on her so fast. They allowed her to move back in after she gave the baby up for adoption."

"Wow. I never would have... I mean how long ago did she give the baby up?" Slyvia asked. Santana thought for a moment before answering.

"Almost three months?" Santana guessed, she shrugged. "Anyway. Her parents don't give a crap, and you don't have to worry about taudry things happeneing. She's not ready and I'm respecting that."

"That's very sweet of you." Jason replied. "I mean that's allot to go through for someone her age. She's welcome here anytime."

"Thanks, guys." Santana smiled, getting up and heading back up to her bedroom. She crawled back in bed next to Quinn and spooned her from behind.

"Where'd you go." Quinn asked sleeply, as she laced their fingers together.

"Letting my sister know you were staying over." Santana whispered, pressing her lips against the curve of the blondes neck. "They said you're welcome anytime."

Quinn smiled in her sleep and pulled the girls arms tighter around her midsection.


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn woke up the next morning, she felt a presence against her bare stomach and she quickly pulled away and jumped off the bed. Santana startled and her eyes snapped open.

"What the fuck?" She mumbled, pushing herself up onto her arms and looking at Quinn with hooded eyes. "What's wrong, what happened."

"Nothing." Quinn replied, trying to calm her panic. Santana leaned over and grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her back down.

"Too early." Santana whispered, as the blonde laid down. Santana pulled her back into her chest and wrapped her arms around the blonde. Quinn tensed up when the Latina's hand settled on her stomach. "What? I'm sorry." Santana mumbled, rolling away from the girl.

"No, it's me." Quinn whispered, settling in behind the smaller girl. She leaned over and intertwined their fingers. She settled herself behind Santana and she pressed her lips against her neck. Santana let out a slight moan as Quinn nipped at her earlobe. Quinn's hand rested on the latina's hip and traced the edge of her pyjama pants.

"What are you doing?" Santana whispered, rolling onto her back and threading her fingers though Quinn's hair.

"Shush." She said, leaning over and kissing her. Quinn's fingers traced under the girls shirt pushing up to expose her ab's. Santana leaned up and pulled her lips away and they trailed down the blondes neck. Quinn whimpered, as the Latina brushed her teeth against her pulse point. She ran her hands up under the tanned girls shirt and pushing it up and over her head. Santana pulled back and slid her hands down to Quinn's waist, but was quickly stopped by the blonde. "Don't" She whispered, trying to distract her girlfriend by pressing her lips against Santana's shoulder.

"Baby." Santana gasp's trying not to give into the arousal flowing through her body. "Baby, stop." She pushed Quinn away gently. Quinn's face fell and a look of rejection plastered over her fine features. "Wait. come here." Santana exclaims when she realizes she rejected the blonde.

"It's fine, I understand." Quinn whispered, "I'm not attractive"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Santana blurts out. "You don't believe that, do you? I mean, god Quinn. You're amazing. You are gorgeous, brilliant and fucking sexy as hell." Quinn blushed as Santana reached up and caressed her cheek. "I know you're feeling awkward in your body, but I told you last night; I'm not going to push you."

"But, I want you to wanna be with me."

"I do want to be with you!" Santana leaned in and kissed her lips gently. "I want you, all of you. Of course I want to be with you physically, but I want you to be okay with it. I want it to be us, I want to turn you on as much as you turn me on."

"You do." Quinn said timidly, "Trust me."

"Good." Santana smiled, intertwining their fingers. "Then we it finally happens, it will be amazing."

"Okay." Quinn smiled.

* * *

The girls wandered downstairs around 8:30 to the smell of pancakes, coffee and the sound of cartoons.

"Happy sounds of a summer morning." Santana comments, as they walked down the stairs. Miguel looked up from the television and smiled.

"Hi!" He beamed, quickly turning his attention back to the television.

"Hola." Santana replied as they headed into the kitchen. "Sup." She said when her sister looked up from the stove. The girls moved to sit on the stools at the island.

"Good-morning." Sylvia smiled, "Do you drink coffee, Quinn?"

"Not anymore." She shrugged, "But thanks." Sylvia nodded as she slid a cup in-front of her sister.

"I'm trying to convince Santana that she shouldn't drink it. Between that and the crap your coach makes her drink, I worry about her health."

"Hey!" Santana exclaimed, "At least I'm not like everyone else. I actually eat."

"After we had to force feed you for a year."

"I'm so glad to be off the cheerios." Quinn commented, "Like, I mean I miss being like in power... but I don't miss all the stuff that comes with it."

"Yeah. The only reason I stay is so I can get a scholarship to university." Sanana replied, tactfully slipping her hand onto Quinn's thigh under the counter.

"I heard that you're really good in Glee, Quinn." Sylvia said as she flipped a pancake onto each girls plate.

"Yeah, It's cool I guess." Quinn said put syrup on it. "I don't know. I have no idea what I'm interested in."

"That's perfectly acceptable." Sylvia smiled, "Not everyone is crazy like this one." She tilts her head to Santana. "I'm pretty sure she's had her life mapped out she could write."

"Dude." Santana exclaimed her mouth full of pancake. Sylvia smirked and turned and walked out of the kitchen to go get her son.

"Life all planned out?" Quinn asked, as she leaned over and kissed the syrup that had lingered on Santana's lips off.

"I don't think my sister would take kindly to me throwing you on the counter and ravishing you." Santana whispered, leaning into the kiss a little more. "But... we can see how it goes."

Quinn pulled back, and laughed at the excited look on the Latina's face. "Eat your breakfast."


	11. Chapter 11

For the past three summers Santana had been working as a councillor at the Lima recreation centre's sports camp. She was the senior soccer councillor and she helped out with Sue and Brittany at the youth cheerleading programme.

Santana and Quinn had been together for about two weeks, spending entire weekends together to make up for the time apart during the week. Finally, it was Friday on a particularly smouldering day. Santana was kicking around the soccer ball with one of her campers, when Quinn came to pick her up. She climbed out of her car and walked over to and picnic table and sat on it. She watched as Santana laughed with a kid as they cleaned up the pylons. Santana looked over and smiled when she saw the blonde sitting on a table.

"Have a good weekend, Hannah." Santana called as the girl ran over to her mother. Santana grabbed the ball full of balls and slung it over her shoulder and walked over to her girlfriend. "Hey."

"Hey." Quinn stammered, distracted by the fact Santana was wearing black basketball shorts and a red sports bra. Her eyes followed a bead of sweat as it cascaded over the Latina's abs.

"Quinn." Santana smiled, putting her hand under the girls chin and tilting her head upwards, "I'm up here."

"Just." Quinn blushed, "You look amazing. Summer. Summer is a really good time of the year for you." Santana blushed, and looked around quickly before leaning down and quickly pressing her lips against Quinn's.

"I missed you." Santana stated, as she pulled away. "Walk with me while I lock these up." Quinn nodded and followed her over to the office, Santana pushed the door open and was greeted by a cool blast of air conditioning.

"Santana." Sue stated, as she leaned back in her chair sipping her protein shake. "And preggo. What are you doing here?"

"Quinn's picking me up." Santana replied curtly, as she brought the soccer balls into the room. "I'm going to take off."

" That's fine." Sue replied, as she scanned over Quinn's body. "Well, well. You're almost back in fighting weight, Q. Still a bit doughy around the edges but nothing that the Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse can't take care of."

"No, thank you." Quinn replied, standing up a little bit straighter. "I've worked hard to be healthy and I'm not going to pollute it with that."

"Well you're going to have to if you expect to be back on the Cheerios in the fall."

"I don't." Quinn exclaimed, Sue raised her eyebrow. Santana quickly sighed out and grabbed her backpack when she saw Sue stand up and tower over her girlfriend.

"We gotta go." Santana said quickly, grabbing the blondes hand and dragging her out to the parking lot. They reached Quinn's car and quickly jumped in, "Sorry about that. She's usually gone by now."

"It's fine." Quinn sighed, looking up and at the shadow cascading from the office doorway. Quinn looked at Sue before leaning over and cupping Santana's cheek and bringing their lips together. "I missed you too."

* * *

Santana tugged the blonde into her room, and quickly shut the door behind them.

"I hate not seeing you for a week." She pouted, pressing Quinn up against the door. Quinn slid her hands down the girls bare stomach and rested them on her hips as she pulled her into a kiss. Santana whimpered as the blonde tugged on her lower lip, and she pressed against the blonde before pulling away slowly.

"I'm gonna grab a shower" Santana exclaimed, leaned away from the blonde. Quinn watched her walk away and head into the adjoined bathroom, after a moment when she heard the water start running she followed her in. Quinn pushed open the door and closed it silently behind her, she looked at the shower curtain and saw the outline of her girlfriends body. She quickly pulled her dress over her head and pushed down her undergarments and slipped in the shower behind Santana.


	12. Chapter 12

Santana stood under the spray, trying to control her body with the cool water. Being that close to Quinn and not being able to touch her like she wanted to was becoming more and more difficult. Quinn slipped silently in behind Santana, and gently ran her hand over the girls shoulder.

"What the..." Santana exclaimed, as she turned around quickly. Her words getting lost in the shock of seeing the blonde. "Quinn?"

"Hi." She said shyly, biting at her bottom lip. Santana's brain started working again and her eyes quickly took in the fact her girlfriend was standing naked in-front of her. She gazed how her body, taking in her pale skin and newly defined curves. After a moment, Quinn self consciously moved her hands to cover herself.

"Don't." Santana whispered, as she eyes reconnected with hazel ones. "You are absolutely breathtaking." The latina quickly closed the space between their bodies and pressed her lips against Quinn's. She looped her arms around the girls waist as Quinn brought hers up to wrap around Santana's neck. The kiss deepened when Quinn threaded her fingers through wet hair and tugged gently, causing the girl to groan and press the blonde against the shower wall. Santana skimmed her nails over Quinn's sides, stroking up and down until she reached the underside of her breasts. She pulled her lips away from the blondes and pressed them against the hallow of the Quinn's throat.

"Is this okay?" She whispered into water laden skin.

"Yes." Quinn responded quickly, arching into Santana's touch. "Please." She sighed, Santana quickly obliged her girlfriend by pressing her body against hers. She trailed her lips down the girls neck to her shoulder, gently nipping at the skin. Quinn's hands tententivly moved down to rest on the small of the other girls back, pulling her hips astride her thigh. Santana whimpered at the contact, arching into the sensation. She quickly amended her stance to match and pressed into her.

"Oh my gosh." Quinn gasped, her eyes fluttering back into her head. Santana arched up in tandem with Quinn, pressing their lips together as they both gasped for breath.

"Quinn." The latina whispered, as their movements became more frantic until they both cried out in elation. Santana rested her head against the blondes forehead, as they both struggled to regain their breath. She leaned back and shut off the water. "Okay. That's not what I picked you up. "

"Me ether." Quinn giggled as she pressed her lips against the Latina's forehead. She laced their fingers together and pulled them out of the shower, they grabbed towels and wrapped them around themselves. Santana flopped down on her bed and pulled Quinn down with her.

"So did you plan this, or did it just happen?" Santana asked, breaking the silence. Quinn curled herself around the Latina and smiled into her shoulder.

"No, but you looked really hot after work and I couldn't stop myself." Quinn joked as she propped her head up on Santana's shoulder.

"My plan worked." Santana smirked.

* * *

They had fallen asleep in each-others arms; still wrapped in towels, when they heard the front door open.

"San?" Sylvia called from the first floor. Santana's eyes opened at her name, taking a few seconds to remember that she was a) naked, b) next to Quinn and c) next to naked Quinn. She smiled, then quickly rolled off he bed and hurrying over to her bedroom door.

"Hey. I'll be down in a sec." She hollered, waking up the blonde.

"Why are you yelling?" Quinn asked sleepily, pushing herself up on her elbows.

"My sister's home and while she doesn't have and issue with us, I'm pretty sure she doesn't wanna see this." She motioned to her lack of clothing. Quinn blushed and stood up from the bed, holding the towel to her. She walked over to the bathroom to grab her dress and get changed. Santana forcibly removed her gaze from the blonde's backside and grabbed the first pair of gym shorts she could find and pulled a tank top over her head. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail, before stopping at the bathroom door. She leaned in quickly, pulling Quinn in for a kiss before hurrying downstairs.

"Hey." Santana exclaimed, a little out of breath from the frantic rush to make herself presentable. "How was work?"

"Good." She replied, before turning around to face her sister. She took one look and raised her eyebrow. "How's Quinn."

"Shut up." Santana mumbled, blushing fiercely when her sister gave her a knowing glance. "Have I told you lately how much I hate you?"

"Yes." She smiled, sticking out her tongue. "Does she wanna stay tonight? We're gonna chill and watch Avatar, Jason still has yet to see it."

"I'll ask, but I'm sure it will be cool." Santana replied, "Where's the kid?"

"He went to Jason's parents today," Sylvia sighed, "They still hate me after all these years, I don't understand."

"It's because they're racist assholes."

"Whose a racist?" Quinn asked as she descended the stairs.

"Hey Quinn. Santana was eloquently describing my in-laws." Sylvia responded, rolling her eyes at her little sister.

"2100 SAT score, baby." Santana bragged, as she pulled the blonde into her arms, resting her chin on the girls shoulder. "Anyway, her in-laws are the Akron equivalent of your parents."

"Ouch." Quinn winced, "That's unfortunate. My older sister's college roommate was black and I think my dad almost had a heart attack."

"Imagine what he'd do if he found out you were dating a Latina." Santana joked, "Or that the baby is part Jew."

Silence fell in the living room, Quinn tensed and started pulling away from her girlfriends grasp. "Baby, I'm so sorry. Way out of line." She let the blonde slide away and she quickly followed her.

"It's okay." Quinn said after a minute. Sylvia glared at her sister and smacked her upside the head before following Quinn into the kitchen.

"Sorry, Santana doesn't think before she speaks." Sylvia sighed, "You know she loves you. She didn't mean it."

"I know." Quinn replied, as she leaned across the counter and crossed her arms. "It's still kinda fresh, you know?"

"Do you miss her?"

"Yeah." Quinn sighed, "Like, I grew attached to her."

"It's understandable." Sylvia looked at the girl, "Look, Quinn. If you want to talk sometime let me know. If you ever want to commiserate about shitty parents, Jason and I have a good handle on that. I really like you and think your really good for my sister, but if you wanna talk about anything let me know okay?"

"Thanks." Quinn smiled, her eyes darting back to the sulking younger Lopez. "Should I let her pout or go talk to her."

Sylvia thought about it for a second, before shrugging. "Do you want anything from her?"

"Not really."

"Then cheer her up."

Quinn smiled and walked back over to Santana and kissed her. "You're an idiot."

"I'm quite aware." Santana replied, wrapping her arms around the blonde.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm sorry I brought up Beth." Santana whispered as they cuddled on the couch after dinner.

"It's okay. It just kinda caught me off guard." Quinn replied, linking their fingers together. "I don't regret giving her up. I don't, It's just I think about her sometimes."

"Would you be interested in seeing her again, or knowing how she's doing?" Santana asked.

"I don't know. Shelby said she'd be okay with that." Quinn said, "She knows what I feels like, kinda. Maybe someday."

"Okay." Santana replied.

* * *

Both couples sat in silence as they watched the movie flicker across the screen, Santana tightened her grip around Quinn half way through. She pulled her closer, gently pressing her lips against the back of the blondes neck. Quinn shivered, and leaned in closer to Santana. Her eyes refocused on the television as the Latina's hands grazed the skin under the hem of her dress.

"Stop that." She admonished in a whisper, Santana pouted and leaned her head against the blondes shoulder. Quinn smiled and kissed the girls temple before linking their fingers together. They stayed like that for the remainder of the movie, Santana fell asleep part way through and woke up when she felt Quinn moving.

"Stay." She mumbled in a sleepy haze. Sylvia and Jason smiled and nodded as they headed upstairs. Quinn pushed the girls hair behind her ear and kissed her gently.

"Come on." Quinn took her hand and pulled until the girl stood up. "lets go to bed." Santana became a little more lucid at that statement, and they walked to the stairs to Santana's room. Once inside the darker girl pressed her lips against Quinn's, dark fingers splayed against the fabric covering the girls dress. Santana tugged gently on Quinn's lower lip, once the blondes hands tangled into her hair. Santana found the zipper on the girls dress and tugged it down, backing away and watching as the dress hit the floor. Quinn quickly moved to cover herself, then the Latina grabbed her hands.

"I told you before, you are beautiful." She exclaimed, staring into hazel eyes. Quinn looked at the ground before looking back up and pressing her lips against Santana's. Her hands rested on Santana's waist before she pulled up the tank top the girl was wearing, the Latina smiled and pushed down her short before moving the blonde to be sitting on the bed. She ran her fingers through blonde hair as Quinn pressed feather light kisses against her the skin of her stomach. "Quinn." Santana whimpered, as the blonde ran her teeth over the girls hipbone.

Santana leaned down and captured the blondes lips again and pushed her to lay back against the bed. The latina moaned when she felt Quinn's hands timidly cup her chest, she moved and trailed her lips across the pale girls collarbone raking her teeth across the sensitive flesh. Quinn sighed deeply, biting her lip as Santana's lips hovered above the swell of her breast.

"Is this okay?" She asked, her breath panting out and causing Quinn's skin to break out on goosebumps. The blonde nodded and Santana leaned down to lavish her.

"Santana." Quinn groaned, as her own hands grabbed onto the girl. She arched her hips into the darker girls thigh, moaning at the contact. Santana pulled away and moved to be face to face with Quinn. She tenderly pressed her lips against light pink ones beneath hers, while her hand tentatively traced circles against Quinn's thigh. "Please." She whispered, Santana nodded and fused their lips together as she gently pressed into Quinn's core. The blonde gasped and threw her head back as Santana continued to bring her to the edge, Quinn rolled them onto their sides and slipped her own hand in-between their bodies and matched Santana's movements with her own.

"God." Santana panted, her forehead resting against her girlfriends. After awhile breathing became laboured and Quinn's eyes rolled back as she pressed her lips against Santana's shoulder to muffle her cry of release that quickly brought Santana to follow.

"Holy shit." Santana exclaimed, once her breathing became normal. Quinn giggled and buried her head in Santana's neck, "I mean. Wow."

"mmhum." Quinn agreed, cuddling into the Latina's body. Santana smiled and pulled the blanket over their bodies so they wouldn't freeze in the air conditioned room. "I love you." Quinn whispered, as she looked into brown eyes.

Santana smiled and kissed Quinn tenderly, "I love you, too."


	14. Chapter 14

Santana pulled up to Quinn's house; they try not to spend too much time here because of the fact the blondes parents didn't know about their relationship and they were still on edge when it comes to her. She walked up to the house and rapped her knuckles against the wooden door. It quickly opened to Judy Fabray holding a wine glass;

"Hello, Mrs. Fabray." Santana said politely, Judy looked her up and down and smiled feebly.

"Good afternoon, Santana. Quinn is up in her room." She said, ushering the girl inside the house. Santana slipped off her shoes and quickly headed up the stairs to her girlfriends bedroom. The door was open and Quinn was flipping through items in her closet when Santana walked it.

"You look good in that." The latina stated, startling the other girl. Quinn smiled and walked over and kissed Santana quickly.

"Hi." She said, "Did my mom let you in?"

Santana nodded and moved to sit on the bed, picking up the stuffed lamb off the pillow. "Does she always start drinking at 11-am?"

"Usually 10." Quinn replied, still buried in her closet. "I don't know what to wear."

"What's wrong with what you have on?" Santana asked, Quinn had on a light purple halter dress and a creme coloured sweater. "Mind you it's 87 degrees out, I hardly think you need the jacket."

"I want to look nice." The blonde pouted, Santana pulled her into her arms and held her tightly. "She's not going to judge you on a dress, Quinn. Wear the green one, with the thick straps then you don't need a sweater." Quinn nods and walks over and changes into the other dress before moving back to Santana.

"Can you zip it?" Quinn asked, presenting her bare back to the other girl. Santana let her nails brush against pale skin before pressing her lips at the very bottom of the zipper before pulling it up. "Thank you."

Santana smiled impishly, before standing up. "You ready?"

"No." the blonde sighed, "I'm freaking out."

"I know you are, but you decided this. I think it will be good for you." Santana comforted, lacing their fingers together, "Now let's go."

* * *

Santana pulled up in front of the house. It was beautiful, it was an old Victorian style that had been newly remodelled. Santana jumped out and opened the door for Quinn,

"You sure?" Santana asked one more time, Quinn nodded and laced their fingers together before walking up the stone path. Quinn tapped gently against the door, jumping when it opened suddenly.

"Quinn!" Shelby exclaimed, gathering the smaller girl in her arms. "I'm so glad you finally decided to come."

"Thank you for allowing me too, Shelby this is Santana I don't know if you've met." Quinn smiled as she introduced her girlfriend.

"It's nice to meet you." The taller woman smiled, "Come inside, can I get you both anything?"

"Were fine, but thanks." Santana replied, her eyes glancing around the house. It was homey and had been totally invaded by baby gear.

"Come sit in the living room and I'll got get Beth." Shelby offered, showing the girls into the room. They sat on the couch as Shelby disappeared down the hall.

"Quinn." Santana whispered, Quinn turned her head; her eyes were moist with tears and she looked nervous. "I love you."

"I love you too, tell me I did the right thing."

"You absolutely did the right thing. I mean look at this place, it's like baby gap threw up all over toys-r-us." Santana smirked, Quinn laughed quietly her head snapping back when she heard soft cooing. Shelby cradled Beth in her arms as she walked over to the girls and gently sat down. Beth was waking up from her nap, her hazel eyes blinking open and closed and she stretched her arms out of the green blanket she was cuddled in.

"Do you wanna hold her." Shelby asked, watching Quinn's facial expressions as she memorized every movement. Quinn shook her head 'no' for the time being, "Maybe later."

"How is she." Quinn whispered, her eyes never leaving Beth's. Santana pressed her hand against the small of the blondes back rubbing in small circles.

"Perfect." The new mom beamed, "She's fantastic; she likes to eat." Both Quinn and Santana smirk and mumble, 'Puck'. "She's starting to make little noises and have reactions to me talking to her."

* * *

After a little while, Quinn looked up from Beth. "Is it okay if I hold her now?" Quinn asked, her voice trembling a little bit. Shelby nodded and transferred the baby over to Quinn. Automatically, the blondes eyes filled up with tears when she looked down at the little girls face. She timidly ran her finger over the baby's skin and stroked her light brown hair. Santana watched Quinn as she reacquainted herself with the baby she hadn't seen in 4 months, she rested her chin on Quinn's shoulder so she could observe. Little did she know she was actually being observed. Shelby excused her self to go heat up a bottle for Beth, Santana kissed Quinn's temple.

"She's so pretty." Quinn admired, her finger grasped in the little girls fist.

"Just like you." Santana whispered, "She seems happy here. Loved." Santana reminded, not to hurt Quinn's feeling but to remind her why she did what she did.

"I know." Quinn said after a few moments. "I know." Shelby walked back in with the bottle and Quinn handed her back Beth. "May I use your washroom?"

"Sure, hun. Second door on the left." Shelby replied, propping the baby up and pressing the bottle against her lips. "Thank you."

"For what?" Santana asked confusedly.

"Reminding her that I love Beth with everything I am."

"She knows." Santana smiled, "She knows your Beth's mother and you love her."

"I do." Shelby smiled, "How long have you been together?" She asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"You and Quinn." The woman asked, "I mean, you are right? Because if your not you need to be."

"We are." Santana admitted, "Just no one has asked me that before. Caught me off guard. We've been together about a month?"

"You are very sweet together, much better than that Noah boy."

"Puck? He's a good guy, he's just not the guy for her." Santana said, "Which is good for me."

Quinn walked back out and sat next to Santana. "Thank you again for letting me see her."

"I want you to have the ability to see her, Quinn. Not seeing Rachel nearly killed me and I won't do that to you." Shelby replied, as she moved to burp Beth.

"We should get going. Thank you again." Quinn smiled, leaning down and kissing Beth's hair and relishing in her for one more second. "Thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

"Do you want kids someday?" Quinn asked as they lie on Santana's bed. Santana looked down at the blonde whose head was lying in her lap.

"Yeah." Santana smiled, "I used to think I didn't but then my sister had Miguel and something just clicked." She ran her fingers through Quinn's hair. "But, I'm pretty sure I don't want to physically have them."

"Understandable." Quinn nodded, "It's funny, like I know how much it hurt to give birth to Beth; but I don't really remember it."

"Would you have more kids, you know, biologically?" Santana hesitated before she asked.

"Yes." Quinn replied, "I didn't hate being pregnant. I hated the situation around it, like being homeless, 16 and the regreting of my decisions. But, there's something beautiful about it."

"There's something beautiful about you." The latina whispered, leaning down and pressing her lips against the other girls.

"Charmer." Quinn mumbled into parted lips.

* * *

The following day, Santana trudged through her front door and collapsed onto the couch.

"Your dirty." Miguel pointed out as he stood beside the couch.

"Mhum." Santana mumbled, she was too tired to formulate words. The little boy poked her in the shoulder as soon as her eyes closed. "Miguelito, _por favor,_ stop." the girl pleaded.

"Sorry, San." Sylvia stated as she picked up the boy. "He got away from me. You look like shit."

"Why thank you." Santana replied, sitting up. "Sue was torture today. She decided to take her PMS out on me and made me run three miles before I left."

"I don't know why you stay there, honestly she treats you so badly."

"I know." She sighed, "I should go shower." she pushed herself off the couch and headed up to her room and showered quickly, before flopping on her bed and falling asleep. A few hours later, Quinn pushed open the girls door and silently sat on the edge of her bed, she ran her fingers through the girls damp hair.

"Santana." She whispered, pressing her lips against her exposed shoulder. The Latina mumbled something and rolled onto her back, pushing her towel off at the same time. Quinn smiled wickedly, as she leaned down and teased the girls nipple with her tongue.

"Fuck." Santana groaned, as her hand tangled into blonde hair. Quinn's teeth grazed the sensitive skin, tugging it until the darker girls eyes fluttered open. "That feels so good."

"Good." Quinn replied, her lips pressing kisses down the other girls stomach. "We've been invited to go out with some of the glee kids tonight." Quinn said as she crouched between Santana's thighs and teased her.

"What." Santana moaned, her hips arching off the bed. "Sure, whatever." Santana gasped, as she felt the blondes tongue.

* * *

After a few minutes Santana's breathing regulates and Quinn looks over at the clock.

"Come on." She exclaimed, rolling off the bed and heading over to the Latinas closet

"What?" Santana asked, "Where are you going?"

"We're going to meet up with some of the Glee Club." The blonde said cheerfully, "Get up and get dressed."

"When did I agree to this?" Santana asked confusedly, her head tilting to the side.

Quinn smiled and walked back over to Santana, she leaned into her and whispered into her ear, "When I was going down on you. Now, I know how to get what I want."

Santana's mouth opened and closed several times before words finally were released. "Totally not fair. You can't use sex against me."

"Yes, yes I can.' Quinn replied, "Now, Get dressed."


	16. Chapter 16

Quinn drove towards Mr. Schue's apartment with her fingers linked with her girlfriends.

"So, why are we going to Shue's house?" Santana asked as she pushed her sunglasses up her nose.

"Something about getting ready for regional or whatever." Quinn replied, "I have a question for you."

"Shoot." Santana said as her thumb traced lines back and forth over the top of Quinn's hand.

"Are we telling them?" Santana looked confused, obviously not following the blonde's train of thought. "Telling the Gleeks about you and I."

"Oh... Oh yeah." Santana remembered, "Sure, whatever. Like, Rachel saw us at the lake and Kurt more or less knows I'm queer; so it's not going to be a huge shock to them... but Puck and Finn might take it hard."

"What about B?" Quinn asked as she pulled into the driveway and parked behind Kurt's SUV.

"What about her? She's not even a friend anymore, she doesn't get a say in who I fall for." Santana smiled, as she leaned over and kissed the blonde before they got out of the car. "Lets be natural and see how long it takes someone to mention something."

"Ten minutes and I think it will be Rachel." Quinn bets, as they knock on the door.

"Thirty and I think Artie might be the one to blurt it out." Santana countered as they knocked on the door. They untangled their hands as the door knob turned.

"Hey Guys." Will smiled as she opened his door for the girls. "It's great to see you! How is your summer going?"

Santana shrugged as she looked at her teacher. "Fine I guess."

"Good." Quinn replied, "I moved back home, so that's new." the blonde said as she followed him into the apartment. "Santana's working at Sue's camp."

"Really?" He questioned as the girls removed their shoes. "That must be something."

"Yeah." Santana responded curtly.

"I gotta say, I'm surprised you came Santana." Will points out as they walked behind him into the living room with the other gleeks.

"Yeah. I should listen before I agree to things." She scowled at her girlfriend, who giggled knowingly.

* * *

After half and hour, no one had yet to acknowledge Santana and Quinn's demeanour. They weren't groping and making out in front of everyone, but they were interacting on an intimate level. Mr. Schuester railed on about the upcoming regionals and how they needed a new edge to win this time. Santana got bored and leaned back against the couch, Quinn leaned back into her after a few minutes and Santana rested her hand on the blonde's hip.

"Hold up." Mercades exclaimed, her attention fixating on the two girls. "What is... When did... this," She motioned to the two girls, "happen."

"What?" Artie's head shot around and his eyes widened at the scene. "Holy hell."

"That's hot." Puck exclaimed before receiving a slap upside the head from Kurt. "Ouch."

"San?" Brittany said weakly. Santana looked up and her eyes locked with the other blonde's blue eyes. "What's going on?"

"I'm... We're dating, we have been for like... almost two months?" Santana looked over at Quinn who nodded.

"Yeah. About that long." Quinn replied, her attention focusing on Mr. Schue's face. It was somewhere between intrigued and horrified.

"Well... um. I'm glad that you both are happy." Will said, as he picked up on the tension between Brittany, Santana and Mike who was trying to get his girlfriend to pay attention to him. "Can we refocus on the song selection?"

* * *

Will continued to talk about the song selection, getting vetoed at his tribute to 90's boy and girl bands (Spice Girls and Back Street Boys respectfully). Brittany's eyes were trained on Santana as the Latina kept her fingers intertwined with the other blonde's. Mike slid his hand into his girlfriends, scowling when she barely noticed. When they took a break to order pizza Quinn turned to Santana,

"I don't like how she's looking at you." Quinn whispered, her eyes flickering over to Brittany. Santana shrugged and sighed, she knew that Brittany wouldn't be happy about her relationship with Quinn. No one would ever guess it, but Brittany was very possessive about Santana and never really wanted to share her with anyone.

"Welcome to the club." Kurt exclaimed, as he sat next to Quinn on the couch. Santana raised her eyebrow at the boy. "Quinn, not you. It took me like all of five minutes to realize you were gay, but I really never pegged you Quinn."

"I'm not gay." Quinn said simply, "I mean, I don't know. I love her so, I guess I'm kinda gay..."

"You love her?" Brittany interjected as she overheard the last part of the conversation. "I find that hard to believe."

"Don't, B." Santana warned, her eyes flickering back to Quinn.

"I'm pretty sure neither of you are capable of love." Brittany pointed out, "I'd be careful, S. She's probley just going to cheat on you like she did with Finn."

"Stop it." Santana exclaimed.

"No, it's okay." Quinn said, she turned to Brittany and glared at her. "Brittany, I'm sorry if your pissed at the fact I get to be with Santana in a way you couldn't or wouldn't; but I love her. I'm sorry if that hurts you, or you're jealous or whatever but you need to deal with that and decide what is more important to you. Being pissed about our relationship or continuing to be Santana's friend."

Santana looked at the ground and kept holding onto Quinn's hand. Quinn looked at Mike who was looking at them awkwardly.

"Brittany." Quinn started again, "You don't want to be with her, you and I know that. You have Mike, be content with that."

"Whatever." Brittany sighed, as she pulled Mike out of the room by his hand.

"Drama." Kurt sung as they walked out of the room, Santana glared at him before getting restrained by Quinn. "Sorry. What the hell is up with her."

"It's B." Santana sighed, "She always wanted what she can't have." Quinn pulled the smaller girl closer to her and kissed her temple. "I love you, too." the Latina whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

**(Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to update and also move on from the setting.)**

"Santana?" Will said reservedly as he entered the living room. Most of the rest of the glee club had dispersed when Brittany and Quinn had their conflicts. The latina looked up from her conversation with the blonde, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Santana looked at her girlfriend who had raised her eyebrow at the request. Santana stood up and followed her teacher into the kitchen.

"What's up?" she asked, as she leaned against the counter.

"So." He started, standing awkwardly in the kitchen. "Your dating Quinn."

"...Yeah." Santana replied, her eyes widening.

"I guess I wanted to know your intentions."

"Really?" Santana explained, shocked to hear this fatherly protectiveness come from their teacher. "I mean. Why."

"Because, I care about Quinn. I've watched everything she's gone through this year and I don't want her to have to go through anything else."

"I understand Mr. Shue. You have no reason to trust that my feelings are legit for her and that I'm not going to just screw around on her like Puck. I know what everyone thinks of me. But, understand that I am serious about her."

"I believe you." He smiled, "What does your family think, do they know?"

"Yep. My sister, who I live with; love her. I know you don't know me like you know everyone else; but my family, the ones who are left are the most important thing in my life and I introduced her to them as soon as I could." Santana replied.

"I believe you." He smiled, "Your a good kid, Santana. Misunderstood, but under all that attitude and snark I think that your well intentioned."

"Don't let that get out." She joked, before she looked over her shoulder at the living room. "Do you mind." as she tilted her head toward the living-room where Quinn sat.

"Go ahead." He smiled, patting the girl on the shoulder. Santana quickly walked back out to the room and stood in front of her girlfriend.

"Hey." She smiled, Quinn looked up and quickly linked their hands.

"All good?" Quinn asked, and she smiled when Santana nodded. "Sweet. Can we leave now? Spending this much time alone in a teachers apartment is making me feel like Suzy pepper."

"Agreed." Santana laughed as she pulled the blonde up. "Later, Mr. Schue." Santana called as they headed to the door.


End file.
